spacevorpfandomcom-20200214-history
Xxggghhr'thulhu
'The Xxggghrr'thulhu (or Squiddy)' The "Unspeakable One" is a ship which focuses on dealing a medium amount of damage in close range encounters along with heavy damage over time, excelling in close range one-on-one fights, even though it doesn't do bad at all in bigger fights. It's main weaknesses are its somewhat short range, making it vulnerable against long range attacks like iron wolf's missiles or circes loadouts; and partially lacking speed make it difficult to pursue enemies. It has a short-mid range acid shooter, which has both direct damage and DOT (damage over time), a highly damaging storm with a nice range and a debuffer with an enormous range at Lv3, which slows and weakens the enemy. It also has skulls which will float around it dealing damage and absorbing part of it as HP. Loadouts Shogg'spurt (Q) The shogg'spurt is a close-mid range loadout which does relatively little direct damage, but it is redeemed by its DOT (damage over time). This can be stacked, meaning your damage increases exponentially over time as direct damage is added to DOT.This makes it preferable to make a battle last. This loadout can be used with Tekeli (E) to assure more damage and a longer fight time. Storm of Horrors (W) The storm of horrors is a close range DOT loadout which is placed on the battlefield. It has a bit more range than iron wolf's shield, and since you can actually place three at Lv 3 and that, due to it's relatively short recharge, it can be placed quickly one after another, it is a highly damaging, very useful loadout. Thanks to the fact that damage increases with every ship entering the storm (including drones), placing it in a strategical choke-point with Tekeli (E) (for increased damage and longer permanency in the storm), will cause massive amounts of damage. Using this loadout at Lv 3, plus Tekeli (E) also at Lv 3, it is not difficult to achieve a damage of more than 500 if used well. This loadout is mainly used for either hit-and-run tactics or perimeter defence, altough it is used just as effectively in other strategies, making it a very good weapon during all the game. Ancient's Presence (Passive) The ancient's presence is probably the most underrated loadout of the squiddy. This is due to the fact you can't control it fully as you would any other loadout. This, which may seem a disadvantage, is probably it's biggest advantage, due to the fact that it doesn't use any energy whatsoever. This loadout may seem very weak due to it's 70 damage per hit, but if it weren't so low it would be OP. Why? Because this loadout actually restores HP when hitting, and when upgraded to Lv 3 it does massive damage for no energy usage. When paired with Tekeli (E) it increases its effectiveness greatly, thanks to increased damage, meaning an increased energy regeneration; and to slower enemies, meaning more time to harass the enemy. This loadout is very useful for continuous assault, thanks to the energy regeneration it enduces; and to the run in hit-and-run tactics, since you can actually run away while damaging any followers, without the use of energy endured by other loadouts. Tekeli (E) Tekeli is the most useful asset in the squiddy's arsenal. This is becau5sse even if it does no direct damage it applies a powerful debuff in a very wide area. This can be used with any of the other loadouts to make them even more effective or just as a debuff to prevent fast ships from escaping. This loadout provokes an increase in damage taken on enemy ships and a decrease in their speed. This effectively means that fast and nimble ships can now be destroyed before they can escape, and slow bulky ships cam be prevented from killing you when you escape. Also, due to the fact that the squiddy is a close-mid range ship, the fact that enemy ships can't move fastly proves a decisive advantage in preventing ships like ANT, who have a massive damage output from long range, from getting out of the range of the squiddy's loadouts. This can be used in all types of tactics, meaning it is a good loadout to have charged before entering a fight. Tips & Tricks One main hint for the squiddy: prolongate the fight. Make it last, be a stalker, annoy one person at a time. The squiddy's loadout make him very good at one-on-one long lasting fights, and his energy usage is very controlled. There different ways of upgrading the squiddy. This include: Offensive: W-R-R-R-E-Q-Q. This will immediately convert you into a high damaging ship, just as long as you know how to use it. I personally always use this. Defensive: W-E-W-E-W-E. This will convert you in a powerful mine layer and debuffer, but you won't be able to mantain a continuous assault efficiently. Scrooge: R-S-R-R-S-S. High damage for no energy usage in a ship with loads of HP. In other words, survival expert. There's a wide variety of OP "recipes" for squiddy, each made for the upgrade line you choose: Offensive: Energise and Drone Hunter. Fast levelling up, and energise for those life saving HP. Defensive: Either Energise and Dispersal Shields to hold the line, or Space Pinch and Deport for a quick retreat. It depends on your actions. Scrooge: Drone Hunter and Disruptor Ammo. To level up quickly and to prevent enemies from escaping without the use of Tekeli ®. Category:Ships Category:Xxggghhr'thulhu